Bonds of the Soul
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yuugi was never meant to catch the attention of a Sentinel-no matter what the rank- However, when Yuugi catches the gaze of one Alpha Sentinel, Atem Ishigami, he doesn't realize just how persistent and possessive Atem could be.


Valkyria: Enjoy the new story.

Disclaimer: As always, I own no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Chapter One

It was the man with crimson eyes and hair just as wild as his own. Yuugi knew that now, although, he hadn't been too sure at first seeing that the mall was so crowded with summer just around the corner. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man again staring at window display of Duel Monsters with an amused expression lighting his tan features. It was all the confirmation Yuugi needed.

That man had been following him for the last hour and a half giving him small smiles when he caught Yuugi looking his way and smirking when Yuugi's cheeks heated when someone bumped into him and gave him a scowl for their trouble. He wanted nothing more than to march over there and demand an explanation, but just the thought of confronting the man-who was a definitely a Sentinel from the red armband on his bicep- sent a shiver of fear racing down his spine.

Guides, such as him, who confronted Sentinels, ended up bonded or the brunt of a joke. He had seen many a time a fellow Guide get dragged off and be bonded when and if Yuugi saw them next. No, he was content to let the man follow him until he grew bored and wandered off elsewhere like a bored dog or cat.

Although, Yuugi was curious about the man, he was quite handsome and had to be an Alpha Sentinel judging from the wary and envious looks he was receiving from his fellow shoppers. Yuugi hoped-no, he _prayed _that he hadn't caught the attention of an alpha who were known to be possessive once they sunk his claws into their Guide. Yuugi raised his eyes to the glass ceiling and desperately prayed the man would go away.

Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered as the empty chair at the table he was sitting in was pulled back and a quiet cough alerted him to a new guest and Yuugi, now sweating bullets, warily lowered his head and found himself staring into the same crimson eyes that had been trailing him for the last hour and a half.

The Sentinel placed his hands on the table and smiled, his eyes assessing him from over the table. It was a calculating look which quickly turned to one of pure curiosity that Yuugi could only find in cats.

"Hello." The Sentinel greeted quietly before waving a waiter down. "My name is Atem, what's yours?"

"Yuugi Motou."

"Yuugi," Atem purred sending a delicious shiver down Yuugi's spine. "What a nice name, Yuugi."

Yuugi bit his lip and didn't respond-this situation was awkward enough- he fiddled his hands with the loose thread of his shirt and purposely let them fade into an uncomfortable silence.

"You do know what I am, don't you, little one?" Atem questioned.

"You're a Sentinel." Yuugi remarked quietly. "I know what you are, Atem."

"If that's the case then you should also know what I'm after." Atem pressed. "Or should I explain?"

Yuugi's lips thinned at the mocking tone. This one was certainly an asshole. Then again, a majority of Sentinels acted in this manner when they caught the scent of a Guide.

"You don't need to explain your intentions, Atem." Yuugi responded a bitter smile tracing his lips. "I have no intention of going anywhere with you. It's no one's fault but your own if you're attracted to my scent like a dog in heat."

Atem raised an eyebrow at the sound rejection. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you? It's refreshing to see."

Yuugi stood from the table and gave Atem a scathing look. "This discussion-and you following me- is over and if you don't stop following me then I will report you to the council and the Sentinel-Guide Center."

Much to Yuugi's surprise, Atem leaned back and folded his arms, regarding Yuugi with an amused grin that reassured Yuugi his threat meant nothing to the Sentinel. He took a step back and folded his arms over his chest in a protective gesture when Atem stared at him as he was looking at his soul.

"You're scent-all of you- is very pleasing to the eye, Yuugi." Atem stated. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting your attention and threating me with the council doesn't scare me one bit."

Yuugi swallowed at the statement and took a closer look at Atem, now noticing a ring on his right middle finger that was in the shape of a wolf. The sight of it caused Yuugi to take another frightful step back and bump into someone who was passing by.

He ignored the scowl and kept his eyes firmly locked onto the ring. Only pack leaders of Sentinel and Guide tribes wore those rings and the pack leaders were affluent men or women holding cities and even countries under their grasp. If that was the case, then what was Atem doing here in Domino?

"You're trespassing." Yuugi whispered even though he was positive Atem could hear him, judging from the indulging smile thrown his way. "Does the Alpha know you're here?"

"The Alpha is my cousin." Atem responded. "He's well aware of my presence." The chair Yuugi had vacated previously was pushed toward his way thanks to Atem's booted feet. "Now, come sit back down, little guide, you're causing quite a scene."

Yuugi sat or rather plopped back down into the seat in shock. He could feel the wary gazes of some shoppers as they passed his table. They knew an Alpha when they saw one and he was unfortunately caught in the gaze of said alpha.

"I know what you want from me, but I refuse to give it to you in such a manner." Yuugi murmured. "I'm not the right type of Guide for an Alpha, so please, whatever thought has entered your mind, reconsider it."

"You don't need to be frightened, little one." Atem rumbled. "I have no intention of jumping across this table and taking you as my Guide."

Well that was a relief-

"Yet," Atem continued oblivious to Yuugi's tumultuous thoughts. "I would like to get to know my potential Guide before I decided whether or not he's worth taking to bed."

Yuugi scowled at the rude comment. "Arrogance seems to be strong in you, Alpha….?"

"Ishigami." Atem responded. "My name is Ishigami Atem. I am the Alpha of Battle City."

"Battle City." Yuugi repeated his breath lost. Battle City was more powerful and more prosperous than Domino. Regardless of how well Seto took care of Domino, it was _nothing _compared to Battle City. Beta Sentinels moved there from Domino and it was rare if they got permission. It wasn't easy to live in such a city.

"Alpha Ishigami, I find it strange that you were unable to find a Guide of your choosing in your city. After all, Battle City is one of the strongest cities in this area."

"It's not impossible to find your Guide or Sentinel in another city. Why, some have even found their's in another country. Alpha Bakura found his Guide in England while he was traveling for business, and Guide Ishtar found his Sentinel in Tokyo no longer than a year ago."

"You can't compare us to them, Alpha Ishigami." Yuugi protested. "I'm not an affluent Guide. I'm just Yuugi Motou, nothing more and nothing less."

"I'm not looking at your social status." Atem reached over and took Yuugi's hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm searching on whether or not we're compatible with each other."

"We're not compatible." Yuugi snatched his hands away and stood up again. "I don't want to see you again, Alpha Ishigami. Please, leave me be."

Atem gave him another amusement look as he packed his things and smoothed over his clothing. "It was nice meeting you, Yuugi Motou."

Yuugi gave Atem a flat look. "I wish I could say the same, Atem, but it was rather unpleasant meeting you."

Atem, once again, gave him a small indulgent smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I hope our next meeting won't be as unpleasant."

Instead of opening his mouth to retort, Yuugi simply turned on his heel and left Atem alone at the table.

* * *

Atem showed up on the morning news the next day. The news reporter explained, rather excitedly, that Atem was here in Domino City looking for a Guide and that Seto Kaiba more than welcomed the infamous Alpha into his territory. Yuugi clicked off the television getting a curious look from his grandfather.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you met Alpha Ishigami and he put you in a bad mood." Sugoroku pushed the plate of food across the table frowning when Yuugi made no attempt to reach for it. "You're not eating or talking. Is something the matter, my boy?"

"No, nothing is the matter, grandfather. I'm just tired." Yuugi picked up his fork and moved his eggs around before putting in a mouthful to satisfy his only relative. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Sugoroku sighed rather heavily at the lame excuse. "You were always a horrid liar, my boy. Did you run into a Sentinel?"

"No! Well, I did run into one, but he was rude and stupid and arrogant."

"That sounds like a Sentinel." Sugoroku chuckled giving his grandson a sympathetic stare. "Did you ever find out the name of this Sentinel?"

Yuugi stared at the television and back at his grandfather wincing as his grandfather paled as it clicked. "Yeah, it wasn't fun for me either."

"He approached you?" Sugoroku stared at him from across the table. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Yuugi swallowed at the thought of Atem hurting him in any manner. The man was certainly capable of it. "He didn't hurt me, but he did proposition me."

"You didn't-"

"No, but he made sure to know that I would be seeing him again." Yuugi swallowed and pressed on. "I think I'm his Guide. His True Guide."

"Is that you think or what he told you?" Sugoroku questioned. "Sentinels have a tendency to say whatever is needed to get the Guide they desire. Did you feel any sort of connection? A shock to the senses?"

"No, I was too scared to really feel anything." Yuugi admitted a flush of shame decorating his cheeks. "I didn't think. I couldn't think."

"It's quite alright, my boy." Sugoroku sounded relieved as he patted Yuugi's hands. "As long as that man didn't accost you."

Yuugi shivered at the thought of running into Atem again. If he was Atem's true guide then he would have to go to the man. One half of him wanted it to be true, what Guide didn't want to have a Sentinel? His normal rational side screamed at him that he didn't want a Sentinel-an Alpha Sentinel to be specific- it was too much work to ground a Sentinel of Atem's caliber, not to mention that he would be Battle City's Alpha Guide.

He would have so many people to watch over and the thought of letting them all down caused his throat to seize and his mouth to dry up.

No, he refused to succumb to Atem's advances and should he see that horrid man then he would reject him and send him on his way. It was the least he could do for himself and for Atem. After all, who would want a mediocre Guide? He wasn't as powerful as Ryou Lindel or Malik Ishtar. Hell, he was nowhere near as powerful as Anzu or Jou.

He was in last place when it concerned them and he would make Atem see that as well.

"Yuugi, my boy, you're projecting so loudly that your spirit animal is growling." Sugoroku commented idly. "You need to calm down and mediate for the next few hours."

Yuugi blinked, flushed deeply and turned to see his spirit cat, Kuriboh, purring so loudly that he was actually vibrating on the counter. That wasn't good.

"I'm sorry, grandfather." Yuugi quickly rose from the table and called his spirit animal to his arms. "I'll go mediate."

"Good." Sugoroku murmured, looking pleased. "You needn't worry about the likes of Atem. If push comes to shove then I will ask Alpha Kaiba to deal with him."

"Alpha Kaiba is Alpha Ishigami's cousin." Yuugi stated exasperated. "Grandfather-"

"I will handle it, my boy." Sugoroku remarked firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, thank you, grandfather."


End file.
